Bell
The Bell & Howell - Video Systems/Rank Video Services America/Deluxe Video Laboratories test pattern is a British-Worldwide test card that appears at the end of a videocassette that is duplicated at Bell & Howell - Video Systems, Rank Video Services America and Deluxe Video Laboratories. It actually looks more grayish in color when compared to real white, but people call it the White Screen of Death because it comes after a black screen on a videocassette and does so in a manner that may startle most inattentive viewers. It has so far appeared on Rank-duplicated tapes distributed by: Allied Artists Video Corp. Paramount Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (mainly during the Fotomat Era and on tapes distributed by VideoVisa on some copies of Mickey Knows Best) Touchstone Home Video (On Some Printings Of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Fotomat Video MCA Home Video MCA/Universal Home Video Sony Wonder Hallmark Home Entertainment Family Home Entertainment Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video Columbia TriStar Home Video Diamond Entertainment Corporation (On some copies of Legends of Entertainment Video) MGM/UA Home Video (On some copies of MGM/UA Sings All Dogs Go to Heaven and on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) Warner Home Video (on some pressings of Batman, Wrongfully Accused, City Of Angels and The Avengers ''and on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) CBS/Fox Video FoxVideo View Master Video Thorn EMI Video Cinema Group Home Video J2 Communications VCI Home Video Prism Entertainment World Video Pictures Golden Book Video Random House Home Video Pacific Arts Avid Home Entertainment Feature Films for Families Concord Video SVS Triumph Brentwood Home Video Rank Home Video Live Home Video Vidmark Entertainment Simon & Schuster Video Republic Pictures Home Video Price/Stern/Sloan Video Nintendo of America INC VideoVisa Video AnimEigo Streamline Pictures Central Park Media Continental Video VCL RTC Video Tycoon Home Video Here is what tones were used on tapes from these companies: 400hz (Low Pitched) #Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (in 1982) #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (in 1982-1983) #MCA Videocassette Inc. (in 1982) 500hz #Paramount Home Video (heard on a 1980 pressing of ''The Shootist) 880hz During this tone, a single click can be heard every second. #MCA Videocassette Inc. (1980-1981) #Paramount Home Video (1981) (some tapes) 933hz #Paramount Home Video (heard on a 1984 pressing of Hatari) #MCA/Universal Home Video (on some printings of The War) #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (on some printings of Shocking Treasure) 963hz #Fotomat Video (heard on a 1979 pressing of Nashville) #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (in 1983) 1000hz #Paramount Home Video #Walt Disney Home Video (heard on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) #MCA Videocassette Inc. #MCA Home Video #MCA/Universal Home Video #Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video #Columbia TriStar Home Video #SVS Triumph #Sony Wonder #Diamond Entertainment Corporation (heard on some copies of Legends of Entertainment Video) #MGM Home Entertainment (on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) #Warner Home Video (heard on some pressings of Batman, Wrongfully Accused, City Of Angels and The Avengers''' 'and on tapes distributed by VideoVisa) #CBS/Fox Video #Key Video #Playhouse Video (some tapes) #FoxVideo #View Master Video #Thorn EMI/HBO/Cannon Video #J2 Communications #Golden Book Video #Random House Home Video #Pacific Arts #Feature Films For Families #Brentwood Home Video #International Video Entertainment #Live Home Video #Family Home Entertainment #Hallmark Home Entertainment #Vidmark Entertainment #Simon & Schuster Video #Republic Pictures Home Video #Price/Stern/Sloan Video #Nintendo of America INC #VideoVisa Video #Central Park Media #Continental Video #RTC Video #Tycoon Home Video 1100hz #Paramount Home Video (heard on a 1980 pressing of ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture) #MCA Videocassette Inc. (heard on a 1981 pressing of Flash Gordon) 1200hz #Fotomat Video #MCA Videocassette Inc. (heard on a 1982 pressing of The Amazing Spider-Man) With clicking #Paramount Home Video (sometimes with an 880 Hz tone) #MCA Videocassette Inc. (with an 880 Hz tone) #MCA Home Video #MCA/Universal Home Video #RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video #Columbia TriStar Home Video #SVS Triumph #Sony Wonder #Warner Home Video (heard on some early pressings of Batman) #CBS/Fox Video #Key Video #Playhouse Video #FoxVideo #View Master Video (sometimes with letterboxing) #J2 Communications #Golden Book Video (sometimes with letterboxing) #Random House Home Video (sometimes with letterboxing) #Pacific Arts #International Video Entertainment (sometimes with letterboxing) #Live Home Video #Family Home Entertainment (sometimes with letterboxing) #Vidmark Entertainment #Simon & Schuster Video #Republic Pictures Home Video #Price/Stern/Sloan Video #Central Park Media Letterboxed with red bars This variant only appears on SLP-mode tapes and some SP-mode tapes from before late 1989. #Golden Book Video #International Video Entertainment #Family Home Entertainment #View Master Video #Random House Home Video Silent Sometimes, a version with no tone can be heard. This is usually seen on tapes duplicated somewhere other than B&H/Rank/Deluxe, such as: #Simon and Schuster Video (1986) #Blockbuster Video (1993) # WorldVision Entertainment (1993) Seen on a pressing of Happily Ever After. #ABC Video (1994): Seen on a pressing of Leslie Nielsen's Bad Golf Made Easier. # MCA/Universal Home Video (1995): Seen on a pressing of Freddie the Frog. # Nintendo of America INC. (1997-2000) #Sony Music Entertainment (1994-1997): Seen on a pressing of The Beginner's Bible: The Story of Noah, perhaps among other tapes. #Sony Wonder (1994-1997): Seen on a pressing of The Beginner's Bible: The Story of Noah, perhaps among other tapes. #Columbia Music Video (1994-1997) #Epic Music Video (1994-1997) #Random House Home Video (1997): Seen on a pressing of Green Eggs And Ham. #Pioneer Entertainment (1999): Seen on a pressing of the English-subtitled version of Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice. #Walt Disney Home Video (2001): Seen on a pressing of Recess: School's Out. #Manga Entertainment (2002): Seen on a pressing of the English-dubbed version of The End of Evangelion. #VCI Entertainment (2005) #Dreamworks Home Entertainment (2000): Seen On A Pressing Of The Road To El Dorado Other colors This test pattern has also been seen in other colors apart from white. Black *''Battlestar Galactica'' (MCA, 1980 pressing, 1000 Hz tone) *''Catch-22'' (Paramount, 1982 pressing, 1000 Hz tone) *''Escape from Alcatraz'' (Paramount, 1983 pressing, 1000 Hz tone) *''The Shootist'' (Paramount, 1980 pressing, 500 Hz tone) *''Smokey and the Bandit'' (MCA, 1980 pressing, 1000 Hz tone) Lime green *''Nashville'' (Fotomat, 1979 pressing, 963 Hz tone) Category:The Rank Group Category:Test Cards Category:Test Patterns Category:Beeping Sound and Moaning Sound Category:WSOD Category:Pull My Finger Category:Screens